Wrong Number
by Yoocuiee
Summary: Junsu diperintahkan Jaejoong untuk menelfone Yunho tapi ia justru salah menelfone orang. bagaimana kelanjutannya? kkkk


p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="EN-US"Wrong Number/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US"Author : CassieJ/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US"Cast : Yoosu, Yunjae and other/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US"Rating : T/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US"Np. Tvxq Wrong Number/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-ansi-language: IN;"FF Pertama yang dipublish, Jadi Masih ancur dan perlu banyak belajar ^^/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-ansi-language: IN;"FF ini murni punya saya jadi jangan Plagiat sayang/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-ansi-language: IN;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-ansi-language: IN;"-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US"'You got a wrong number so no call me no more'/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US"Bordering,, ponsel itu bordering cukup kencang hingga membuat sang empu terbangun dari tidurnya yg lelap/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""nghhh mengganggu saja" kesalnya lalu mengangkat panggilan itu/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""hmm" dehemnya memulai pembicaraan. "kyaaaa" teriak suara disebrang sana yg membuat span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spannamja pemilik ponsel itu menjauhkan ponsel dari telingganya dan ia benar benar terbangun olehnya./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""Yunho hyunggg akhirnya kau menjawab telfoneku eukyang kyang kyang" ucap suara disebrang sana yg sukses membuat namja tampan pemilik ponsel itu batal protes. "hyung? Kau ingat aku kan? Aku Junsu sepupu tampan Jaejoong hyung eukyang kyang" ucap suara itu lagi. Namja yg dipanggil Yunho itu hanya berO ria "ternyata dia namja" pikir namja yg dipanggil yunho itu. "hyung!" teriak Junsu yg sukses mengagetkan namja yg dipanggil Yunho itu dari lamunannya. "ahh aku harus membantu umma, aku tutup dula name="_GoBack"/au ya hyungg byeee Yunbearnya Boojae eukyang kyang kyang" junsu pun menutup telfone itu tanpa menunggu jawaban dari orang yg ia telfone itu./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US"Orang yg dipanggil Yunho itu tersenyum "manis" ucapnya lalu melanjutkan aktifitas yang sempat diganggu namja yg bernama Junsu itu./span/p  
div style="mso-element: para-border-div; border: none; border-bottom: solid windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
/div  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""bagaimana suie?" Tanya namja cantik yg sedang memotong-motong sayur tersenyum-senyum. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""ya dia menjawab tapi dia tidak mengucapkan apa-apa padahal aku sudah mengoceh" jawab junsu dengan mempoutkan bibirnya]/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""hihihi kau tau kan Yunnieku itu orangnya dingin, mungkin saja ia sedang ada masalah atau sedang badmood, jangan salah paham dulu suieee" ucap jaejoong tertawa geli mengingat kekasihnya yg lucu itu menurutnya./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""hmm ya lah hyung" jawab junsu sembaring menambahkan garam kedalam masakannya/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""yak suiee! Aku sudah memasukannya kenapa kau masukan lagi?" teriak jaejoong saat melihat kelakuan sepupunya. "eoh? Jinjja? Yaa kau tak bilang hyung, kau ini bagaimana sih" kesal Junsu sambil berkacak pinggang. "mwoyaa? Kenapa kau menyalahkanku?" ucap jaejoong tak terima dengan tuduhan Junsu. " kan memang kau salah hyung" ucap junsu santai sambil menambahkan gula kedalam masakan. "yak kau kan yg memasukan garam itu, kyaaaaaaaaa kenapa kau masukan gula suieee!" teriak Jaejoong kencang hingga Junsu menutup telinganya "aaa hyung telingakuu" kesal junsu/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""yak hyung kalian berisik sekali" sahut seorang namja jangkun memasuki dapur sambil memandang Junsu dan Jaejoong bergantian. "ahh Minnie kau sudah datang, kami belum selesai memasaknya" ucap jaejoong sambil mendorong junsu agar menjauh, junsu yg didorong hanya menggerutu sambil melepas apron lumba-lumba yg ia kenakan lalu duduk disamping namja jangkun yg bernama Changmin itu./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""kau kenapa Junsu?" Tanya Changmin yg sukses membuat kelopak mata sipit junsu membulat sempurna. "apa katamu? Panggil aku Hyung bodoh!" kesal junsu lalu menjitak kepala changmin. "ahahahaha kau tidak pantas menjadi hyungku junsu, jitakanmu saja seperti angin yg membelai rambutku hahahaha" tawa Changmin nista mengejek Junsu yg lebih tua darinya 2tahun, Junsu hanya mempoutkan bibirnya, untuk apa ia kesal? Toh Changmin memang tak pernah memanggilnya hyung, ia hanya memanggil junsu hyung jika ada maunya saja - #poor junsu/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""Minnie kau tidak boleh seperti itu, appa dan umma tidak pernah mengajarimu tidak sopan seperti itu bukan?" ucap Jaejoong menegur adik satu-satunya itu sembaring menyiapkan makanan dimeja makan. Changmin hanya diam, walaupun Jaejoong sangat lembut tapi dialah pawang dari Changmin yg kelakuannya melebihi setan itu. Junsu menarik smirk dibibir plumnya yg manis melihat Changmin dimarahi oleh Jaejoong, ingin rasanya ia tertawa terbahak-bahak saat melihat wajah Changmin yg melebihi bodoh itu tapi tentu saja ia tak berani, Jaejoong bisa langsung menceramahinya panjang lebar melebihi ceramah Siwon./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""tapi kan hyung" Changmin bersuara mencoba membela diri. "sudah-sudah, ayo kita makan saja" ucap Jaejoong lalu duduk dan dengan telaten menyiapkan nasi dipiring Junsu dan Changmin. "Gomawo hyung" ucap junsu manis lalu mulai menyendokan sayuran yg tadi ia masak bersama Jaejoong kedalam piringnya. "wahh kelihatannya enak" ucap Changmin saat melihat bentuk sayur yg cantik melebihi kecantikan Jaejoong/?. Jaejoong hanya diam bahkan ia tidak menyiapkan nasi untuk dirinya sendiri./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""hyung tidak makan?" Tanya Junsu yg melihat Jaejoong diam saja. "aah nanti malam aku akan makan bersama Yunho, jadi sekarang aku tidak makan takutnya nanti aku kenyang" ucap Jaejoong beralasan. "selamat makan" teriak Changmin lalu menyupi dirinya sendiri dengan sayuran dan nasi yg dibuat oleh hyung tercintanya. 1 detikspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span2 detik "hueekk makanan apa ini" ucap changmin lalu memuntahkan kembali makanannya. Junsu yg shock melihat changmin memuntahkan makanannya mengurungkan dirinya untuk menyuap makanan itu./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""ini minum Min" ucap Jaejoong sembaring menyodorkan segelas air putih kepada Changmin yg langsung diminum habis tak bersisa. Junsu memandang Jaejoong dengan tatapan yg tak dapat diartikan, jaejoong yg merasa tatapan aneh dari Junsu hanya mendengus kesal "huh aku tak akan marah kali ini jika kalian bilang makanan ini tidak enak, karna memang kenyataannya sepeti itu" ucap Jaejoong santai lalu menyenderkan badannya kesandaran kursi. "hyung kau jahat sekali, lalu untuk apa kau memberikannya kepada kami" ucap Changmin dengan wajah super nelangsanya. "kau jangan salahkan aku min, salahkan bebek disebelahmu itu, Tanyakan padanya apa saja yg ia masukan kedalam makanan itu" bela Jaejoong pada dirinya sendiri. Changmin yg mendengar itu langsung melirik tajam kepada Junsu yg sedang asik meminum Jus Orangenya "uhukk" merasa terancam Junsu pun tersedak dan hanya cengengesan "yaa aku kan sedang belajar memasak, aku tidak tau kalau bumbu-bumbu yg aku masukan berpengaruh besar" ucap Junsu membela diri "yak Duckbutt bodoh! Memang apa saja yg kau masukan hah?" Tanya Changmin kesal, pantas saja tidak enak ternyata ada campur tangan bebek bodoh pikirnya. "aku hanya memasukan sedikit garam, gula, merica, lalu lada dan bubuk hitam ditoples merah itu, aku sering melihat Jaejoong hyung memasukannya kedalam makanan" Jawab junsu dengan wajah sepolos mungkin. "mwoya? Kau bilang sedikit? Itu sangat banyak Suiee! Dan bubuk hitam yg kau masukan itu kopi bukan bumbu yg biasa kupakaiii" teriak Jaejoong frustasi. "kopi?" lirih Changmin hamper pingsan, sedangkan tersangka pembuat kacau masalah itu hanya cengengesan menampilkan wajahnya yg tak berdosa./span/p  
div style="mso-element: para-border-div; border-top: solid windowtext 1.0pt; border-left: none; border-bottom: solid windowtext 1.0pt; border-right: none; mso-border-top-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 1.0pt 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-top-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 1.0pt 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US""hyung aku laparr" rengek Changmin sembaring memasukan kripik kentang kedalam mulutnya. "cihh lapar kau bilang? Kau bahkan sudah menghabiskan 3toples kripik kentang dan cup cakeku" decih Junsu melihat kelakuan makan Changmin yg sungguh luar biasa, sedangkan perutnya sudah menggelar konser sedari tadi. "diam kau, kau yg menyebabkan ini semua tauu" kesal Changmin pada junsu yg menjadi tersangka utama kelaparan yg diderita namja tampan itu. "sudah-sudah kalian jangan berisik, suie kau telfone Yunnie saja, kau minta ijin ikut bersama kami malam nanti" ucap Jaejoong dengan nada super tidak ikhlas. "kenapa tidak kau saja hyung?" Tanya Junsu malas "kau mau mati? Siapa yg menyebabkan ini semua eoh?"kesal Jaejoong yg sudah siap melempar bantal yg ia peluk sedari tadi "heyy Junsu, cepat bilang kepada Yunho hyung atau kau akan mati kukerjai habis-habisan" ancam Changmin masih dengan aktifitasnya memakan kripik. "haishh Arraseo arraseoo" pasrah Junsu lalu naik kekamarnya untuk mengambil ponselnya./span/p  
/div  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""kau hebat Mr. park" ucap seorang namja manis sambil menyenggol namja yg ia sebut Mr. Park itu. "ahh kau bisa saja Kyu, aku hanya menyalurkan beberapa ide bodohku saja" ucap Mr. Park style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"aigoo Yoochun kau tidak berubah, masih tidak pernah menyombongkan diri" ucap seorang gadis cantik kepada Mr. Park yg ternyata bernama Yoochun itu. "kau bisa saja Sica" gemas Yoochun mengacak rambut sahabat kecilnya itu. "aigoo kau menyebalkan" kesal Jessica lalu mempoutkan bibir merahnya itu, Yoochun dan Kyuhyun yg melihat itu hanya tertawa, ya mereka adalah ke3 sahabat yg dari kecil dibesarkan dikeluarga kaya, jadi diumur mereka yg masih belia mereka harus ikut terlibat dalam rapat perusahaan yg rumit dan membutuhkan otak-otak yg bisa berputar cepat mengingat perusahaan mereka bergerak dibidang busana yg selalu harus berganti model mengikuti tren yg ada atau membuat tren yg akan digemari banyak oramng./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""chun kau punya waktu malam ini? Ayo kita pergi makan malam bersama" ajak Jessica kepada Yoochun yg masih sibuk menata berkas-berkas dimeja rapat tersebut, ya mereka ber3 masih berada dimeja rapat. "entahlah mungkin saja tidak" jawab Yoochun santai yg membuat Jessica kesal "yasudah tidak jadi" ucap Jessica kelas yg disambut senyuman hangat seorang park Yoochun "baiklah sayangku ayo kita makan bersama" ucap Yoochun yg tidak berefek sama sekali kepada Jessica. "yak kau hanya mengajak Yoochun Sicaya?" Tanya Kyuhyun kelas. Jessica tersenyum lebih tepatnya tertawa "tidak, aku tidak mau mengajak namja cerewet sepertimu" ledek Jessica sembaring menjulurkan lidahnya. "jahat sekali, awas ya kalau kau tidak mengajakku akan kupotong rambut indahmu itu menjadi seperti Sunny dari Lee crop itu. "yaa itu pendek sekali bodoh! Jika Sunny memkai rambut itu memang terlihat bagus, tapi aku pasti akan aneh" dengus Jessica kesal "baiklah kau boleh ikut tapi jangan salahkan aku jika kau tidak betah" ucap Jessica lagi memperingatkan. "baik Barbie korea"Jawab kyuhyun tersenyum, ia pikir sahabatnya ini sangat cantik jika sedang kesal./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US"'You got a wrong number so no call me no more'/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US"Yoochun merogoh ponselnya yg berada dikantung jasnya, ia melihat nama yg tertera dilayar ponselnya 'Sweet Dolphin' ia tersenyum mendapati nama itu, ia sudah menebak pasti dolphin lucu itu akan menelefonenya lagi/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""ahh tunggu sebentar ne" ucap Yoochun lalu menjauh dari ke2 sahabatnya yg memandang aneh pada dirinya "aneh sekali tidak biasanya, apa ia mempunyai Yeoja chingu?" Tanya Kyuhyun. "yaa jangaaann" rengek Jessica, "wae? Kau menyukainya?"Tanya Kyuhyun lagi "ani, untuk apa menyukai jidat itu" jawab Jessica seadanya. "lalu?" Tanya Kyuhyun 'lagi' "haishh berisik sekali sudah diam" kesal Jessica./span/p  
div style="mso-element: para-border-div; border: none; border-bottom: solid windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US""hmm" dehem Yoochun "aigoo Yunho hyung tak bisa kah kau mengucapkan Yeoboseo? Ck kau ini menyebalkan sekali"kesal suara disebrang sana yg kita ketahui itu Junsu. Yoochun tersenyum saat mendengar dengusan dari dolphinnya itu. "aa" jawab Yoochun sambil tersenyum-senyum "aigoo jinjjayo ternyata kau sangat menyebalkan, baiklah langsung saja ya hyung aku dan Changmin ingin ikut kalian berkencan,span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanboleh kan? Aku mohon hyung kau tau tadi aku tak sengaja menghancurkan masakan Jaejoong hyung, aku takut Changmin akan mengamuk jika dia tidak dapat makanan" ucap Junsu. Yoochun hanya diam sejenak ia berpikir 'siapa Changmin? Apa dia kekasihnya?' "hyunggg" ucap Junsu dengan nada merengek. Ingin rasanya Yoochun tertawa mendengar suara kelebih imut itu. "pokoknya aku tidak mau tahu, aku dan Changmin akan ikut, aku sangat kelaparan hyung! Jika kau memang serius dengan Jaejoong hyung apa salahnya meneraktir calon iparmu ini,oke?" ucap Junsu panjang lebar lagi "Ne" ucap Yoochun lirih tapi dapat dengar oleh Junsu. "kyaaa gomawo hyunggg, aku akan sangat berterimakasih eukyang kyang kyang, aku utup dulu byee" Junsu pun menutup telfone itu. Senyuman yoochun semakin mengembang, apa dia jatuh cinta? Tapi ia hanya mendengar suaranya saja aaahh lupakan itu yg jelas tuan Cassanova itu sangat senang mendengar suara sweet Dolphinnya. "aku ingin segera bertemu denganmu" gumam Yoochun lalu kembali ketempat Jessica dan Kyuhyun berada/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
/div  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""hyung lama sekali" rengekspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanChangmin yg sudah tampan sedari tadi tapi Yunho tak kunjung datang . "sabar min sebentar lagi juga datang" ucap Jaejoong sambil mengelus surai hitam milik adiknya itu. Tak selang lama Jaejoong berbica kelakson mobil tampak membanggunkan semangat Changmin. "kan sudah datang" ucap Jaejoong sambil tersenyum manis. Jaejoongspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanChangmin dan Junsu pun keluar menghampiri mobil Yunho yg terpakir didepan gerbang rumah mereka. Yunho memandang Jaejoong dengan heran, tak biasanya ia diantar oleh adik dan sepupunya . "yunho hyungg" sapa Junsu manis "ahh Ne suie" balas Yunho dengan senyuman diwajahnya "hay hyunggg" sapa Changmin lalu langsung nyelonong masuk kedalam mobil begitu saja yg membuat Yunho heran, tak selang lama Junsu pun masuk kejok belakang disebelah Changmin, "kau mengajak mereka boo?" Tanya Yunho pada Jaejoong yg masih diluar "eoh? Memang Junsu tak menelefonemu?" Tanya Jaejoong "tidak, kenapa?" Tanya Yunho lagi, "hahh, hari ini Junsu mengacaukan makan malam kami jadi mereka terutama changmin kelaparan, padahal aku sudah menyuruh junsu untuk menelefone mu, ahh mungkin dia lupa" jelas Jaejoong pada kekasih tampannya itu, "ooo" Yunho hanya bero ria. "jadi kencan kita?"Tanya yunho lagi diiringi pout dibibirnya. "sudahlah kencan dapat lan waktu, sekarang bahagiakan adik-adikku dahulu" ucap jaejoong sembaring memukul pelan dada Yunho. "hyunggg cepatlahhh" teriak Changmin. Yunho hanya menoleh sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "untung hari ini aku bawa uang banyak" lirih yunho yg membuat Jaejoong tertawa geli"yunnieku yg terhebat" ucap jaejoong sebelum masuk kedalam mobil Ferari milik kekasihnya itu./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-ansi-language: IN;"TBC-/span/p 


End file.
